


Alone Time

by littlesciencebabies (readaholic2200)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, and they get some alone time, their kid finally goes to asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readaholic2200/pseuds/littlesciencebabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Devon FitzSimmons finally goes to sleep, his parents finally get some much needed alone time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Time

“Shh…he’s finally asleep,” Jemma said as they left Devon’s nursery. They had finally gotten him to settle down and fall asleep after a four-hour tantrum, leaving both Jemma and Fitz exhausted.

They both plopped down on the couch, not caring that they were on top of each other (but when did they care anyways?). They rested for about a full minute before one of them spoke up.

“Alone at last,” Fitz breathed out.

“Well, we’re not technically alone, seeing as our son is in the next room, but I know what you mean,” Jemma whispered, her breath hot on Fitz’s face.

“Now that we finally have some time to ourselves, are you thinking what I’m thinking?” He quirked an eyebrow at her.

Was he really suggesting that? They haven’t done it in  _months_ , not since Devon was born at least. Sure, they had done it when Skye or someone else was over babysitting, but never when Devon was right in the next room.

“Are you sure?” she asked. “I mean, he  _could_ wake up at any minute, and then we’d have to stop.”

“Trust me, the little tyke’s out like a light, just like his dad,” Fitz boasted. Jemma playfully shoved his shoulder.

“All right,” she agreed. “But nothing too big. We don’t want to wake him up.”

“Of course.”

Jemma smiled before pressing a kiss to his lips, sighing into it before pulling away.

“Let me just go get everything,” she said. “You clear out the dining table. I’ll be back in a second.” Jemma rushed away.

After Fitz moved everything away from the dining table, Jemma came back with two big briefcases.

“Ah, finally,” Fitz said. “I’m so glad the little one’s knocked out right now or else we wouldn’t be able to work on the DWARFs 2.0. It’s always ‘He’ll choke on something, Fitz,’ or ‘He’ll get into some dangerous chemicals, Fitz’. Even though we keep everything at least 7 feet off the bloody ground. So, unless our son is Spider-Man, I don’t think he’ll be getting into anything.”

“Shut up! It’s for his safety!” Jemma shoved his shoulder probably a little _too_ hard, seeing as he tripped and knocked over one of the newest prototypes for the DWARFs. They both cringed as they heard the clatter of it, anxiously waiting the couple seconds to see if Devon would wake up.

When, almost a full minute later, no cries came from the bedroom, they knew they were safe to keep working.


End file.
